Le destin de deux jeunes kunoichi
by koharu-san
Summary: Deux ennemies connues de leur village deviendront amies et alliées après une grande guerre décisive pour le monde ninja. Ensembles elles pourront changer le monde, en bien ou en mal, seul l'avenir nous le dira.
1. Chapter 1

Deux ennemies connues de leur village deviendront amies et alliées après une grande guerre décisive pour le monde ninja. Ensembles elles pourront changer le monde, en bien ou en mal, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Elles ont un gros pouvoir et un gros potentiel à exploiter. Ces deux personnes se nommes Michiyo et Koharu, suivez leurs histoire!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Flash-back

``Que tous les participants de l'examen de sélection des Juunin se présentent à la porte C``

Pendant que les participants se dirigèrent vers la porte, nous vîmes deux chevelures dorées ainsi que deux chevelures rousses se croiser. À ce moment-ci, ils ne savaient pas que leur avenir était toute tracé. C'est alors qu'Akito Namikaze bouscula Emi sans avoir fait exprès.

Akito : Désolé mademoiselle

Emi : T'aurais pu faire attention non dattebane

Akito : Je suis sincèrement désolé! Je n'avais pas fait exprès

Emi : Ouain c'est sa ? J'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas mon adversaire durant l'examen. Viens Kushina, allons-y.

Minato : Au revoir les filles et désolé encore pour mon frère.

Kushina : Ce n'est pas grave, mais faites attention, nous sommes de bonnes adversaires.

Après cet incident, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Les filles d'un bord et les gars de l'autre. Pendant que les participants se préparèrent, Akito n'arrêtais pas de penser à Emi. Il avait de l'amour et de la crainte pour celle-ci.

… : Réveille toi Akito, l'examen va bientôt commencer.

Akito : Merci de m'avoir prévenu Minato.

Minato : Mais de rien, allons y maintenant, les juges vont nous expliquer l'épreuve.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans la salle en attendant les règles.

Examinateur : Cette épreuve est une épreuve de survie. On va vous donner une mission que vous ferez en équipe de deux. Les équipes sont déjà choisies. Dès que nous vous nommons, nous vous prions d'aller à la porte du numéro indiqué. Équipe 1 …. Equipe 7, Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki

Minato (Chuchotant) : Merde je suis avec l'une des deux filles de tantôt

Akito : Hahaha bien fait pour toi !

Examinateur : Équipe 8, Akito Namikaze et Emi Uzumaki.

Les 2 : QUOI ? MOI AVEC LUI/ELLE

Examinateur : Oui, maintenant fermez la et laissez-moi continuer.

Akito : Ah merde ! Je suis avec l'autre, pourquoi moi !

Minato : Ah la ferme ! Nous avons eu les deux sœurs, alors nous sommes faites.

… : Alors vous venez les garçons, nous devons aller rejoindre nos numéro

Minato & Akito : AHHHHHHH !

Kushina : Bon allons-y dattebane !

Les 4 participants se dirigèrent vers les portes demandés pour recevoir leur mission. Du côté de l'équipe 7.

Examinateur : Bonjour, votre mission consistera à aller sauver un otage qui se situe dans la tour centrale de la forêt interdite. Faites attention lors de cette mission, l'otage doit être revenu en parfaite santé.

L'examinateur disparu, laissant tout de seul Minato et Kushina.

Kushina : Alors laisse-moi fixer les règles, je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre et tu n'attaque pas tant que je ne t'ai pas donné le signal, à moins que tu sois en danger, compris !

Minato : (Soupir) Oui madame ``_Ah ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle-là !``_

Kushina : ALLONS-Y POUR L'AVENTURE.

Du côté de l'équipe 8

Akito : Ah non pas toi !

Emi : Et oui, nous sommes pognés ensemble pour cette mission, crois moi, tu va souffrir.

Akito : NONNNN

Emi : _Ce qu'il peut être mignon lorsqu'il a peur. Hihi_

Examinateur : Yo ! Sa va les mecs !

Emi & Akito : _C'est qui lui ! On dirait qu'il sort de l'asile._

Examinateur : Donc, votre mission les mecs c'est d'empêcher l'ennemi d'être libéré, à la tour centrale de la forêt interdite, par deux jeunes gens.

Emi & Akito : _Ok, il est bizarre ce gars la, mais bon, puisqu'il est examinateur, cela doit être normal. Bon au moins, je vais pouvoir montrer ma force !_

Tout deux ce dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : suite Flash-back

Emi et Akito avaient choisi d'être subtils dans leurs mouvements. Ils sautèrent d'arbres en arbres pour effectuer la mission. Après quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et créèrent une embuscade.

Emi : on va faire une embuscade, car je peux sentir que nous avons des poursuivants.

Akito : sa doit être les personnes qui doivent libérer l'ennemi.

Emi : bonne déduction Sherlock.

Akito : Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Emi : Rien, j'aime te taquiner. Je t avais dit que tu allais souffrir. _Sourire diabolique_

Akito :…_ ce qu'elle m'énerve, je me demande comment va Minato._

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillèrent ils avaient oublié les poursuivants. Ils furent surpris d'entendre une technique.

… : **RASENGAN !/KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Akito et Emi : QUOI !

Ils se dispersèrent, c'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que leurs poursuivants étaient Minato et Kushina. Ils décidèrent de lancer les mêmes techniques que leurs poursuivants.

Akito et Emi : **RASENGAN/ KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

….

À la fin de l'épreuve, tous ont réussi leurs épreuves, malgré la situation des Namikaze et Uzumaki, Emi et Akito ont ramenés Minato et Kushina par le col, ainsi que l'ennemi.

Examinateur : FÉLICITATION ! Vous avez réussis l'examen de juunin.

**1 an plus tard**

Minato devint le 4e Hokage, et comme garde personnel, ce fut Kushina. Tandis qu'Akito et Emi devinrent ambassadeurs de Konoha à Suna. Ils étaient mariés et Kushina ainsi qu'Emi attendaient chacun un enfant.

**6 mois plus tard, le 10 octobre, Suna **

Emi viens d'accoucher d'une jolie petite fille. Ils ont décidé de l'appeler Koharu. Après peu de temps, Emi remarqua que Kurotsuki (Juuichiby) tentait de s'échapper. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à le contenir et décida, avant qu'il n'attaque le village, de le rescellé, mais cette fois-ci, en sa fille, car celle-ci risque de mourir de son trop plein de chakra.

Emi : Prend bien soin de Koharu et je voulais vous dire que je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Adieu **SHIKI FUJIN**

Elle invoqua le dieu de la mort et scella Kurotsuki en sa fille.

En même temps, à Konoha, Kyubi attaqua le village et Minato le scella en Naruto, son fils, et mourut sans savoir qu'il était trop tard pour Kushina et que Naruto allait vivre seul.

**4 ans plus tard, Suna**

Koharu, attendait son père qui devait revenir de mission d'un mois au pays du riz, pour des informations sur le nouveau village en construction, le village d'Oto.

Le kazekage viens la voir près d'une heure plus tard pour lui dire que son père s'était fait tué par Orochimaru et que maintenant, c'était le conseille qui allait s'occuper d'elle. Elle vécu cachée de tous. Elle apprit à combattre et à devenir une arme. 2 ans plus tard, elle fut promue Genin grâce à son niveau. 6 mois après, elle fut promue au grade de chuunin. Elle entra alors dans les forces spéciales de Suna. Elle devint rapidement l'une des meilleurs Anbu. Les missions d'assassinats devinrent sa spécialité. Elle était froide et directe ainsi qu'une bonne chef d'équipe, malgré son jeune âge. À l'âge de 10 ans, elle fut promue au grade de Junin et elle s'occupa d'une équipe de Genin, celle de Gaara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3: konoha

Une jeune fille, était allongée sur un lit. On voyait juste une touffe de cheveu noir de jais dépassé des couvertures. Juste à coté d'elle ce trouvait un jeune homme d'environ son âge qui lui aussi avait les cheveux d'un noir profond. (Et oui je parle bien de Sasuke ^^).Cette jeune fille dormait, mais elle était troublé. Elle faisait un horrible cauchemar, un cauchemar qui donnait le goût de mourir.

**RÊVE DE MICHIYO… **

… : Vous pouvez disposer jeune gens, vos cours de lancé de shuriken et d'horticulture son terminé.

Élève : Oui sensei !

Tous les jeunes ce précipitèrent en dehors du terrain de l'académie de ninja. Sauf deux personnes, Sasuke et Michiyo Uchiwa. Les jumeaux du clan le plus puissant de konoha. Il faut dire que c'était rare que des jumeaux naissent dans le clan. Ils étaient l'exception depuis Harashima Senju et Madara Uchiwa. Leurs parents étaient fiers dans un sens d'avoir des jumeaux aussi doués.

Sasuke : Regarde Michiyo, ce que je suis capable de faire avec les shuriken. Aie je me suis coupé l'index.

Michiyo : PPPFFFFF…. Gros nul ! Hahaha. Même pas capable de lancé un shuriken comme il le faut.

Sasuke : Parle pas t'es même pas capable dans lancé un d'abord !

Michiyo : Ah oui ? Oui ces ce que tu crois… TUVEUX QU'ON CE BATTE !

Sasuke : Arrête sinon je le dit à maman.

Michiyo : tu ne serais même pas games pis en plus t'es tellement empoté que tu vas foncer dans un mur.

Sasuke : PPPFFFFF même pas vrai !

Michiyo : Le premier à la maison est un meilleur ninja !

Les deux jumeaux coururent le plus vite possible vers le domaine Uchiwa. Comme on se l'attendait, Sasuke arriva en premier devant le portail et Michiyo arriva essoufflé. Quand ils entrèrent dans le domaine, ils virent un spectacle d'horreur, le sol était jonché de cadavres. Ils y en avaient que leurs tripes sortait de leurs corps, d'autres n'avait plus de têtes et il y avait plein de sang qui couvrait le sol et les bâtisses. Sasuke en vomis tellement que c'était horrible et Michiyo faillit perdre connaissance. Un énorme bruit leur fit virer leurs têtes vers la gauche. Ce son venait de leur maison, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur maison. Ils ouvrirent la porte, enleva leurs sandales et pénétra dans le hall d'entré. Le silence était insupportable. Ils décidèrent de ce dispersé.

Sasuke : Je vais aller voir dans nos chambres et dans la salle de bain et toi tu vas aller dans la cuisine et le salon.

Michiyo : ok …

Ils fouillèrent partout, ne trouvant rien ils conclurent que leur parent devait être dans leur chambre. Devant la porte, Sasuke et Michiyo hésitèrent avant de l'ouvrir, ils avaient de voir ce qui ce passait derrière. Ils prirent leur dernière parcelle de courage et ouvrirent la porte.

Sasuke : Okaa-San !

Michiyo : Otou-San !

Ils virent leurs parents ce faire tranché la tête par nul autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa et son autre complice Naoko Uchiwa. C'est à ce moment là, que le couple de criminel plongea les jumeaux dans un genjutsu puissant. Michiyo avait peur, peur de mourir, peur de disparaitre et peur de perdre son frère. Le trop plein d'émotion en elle activa le premier Tomoe du Sharingan ce qui l'aida à ce défaire du genjutsu. Sasuke activa aussi le Sharingan. Les deux nukenin s'enfuirent en dehors de la maison mais juste avant ils dirent aux jumeaux.

Itachi et Naoko : Haïssez- nous, nourrissez cette haine restez le plus longtemps en vie pour ca et quand vous aurez cette pupille. Vous viendrez nous voir.

Juste après être disparue, épuisés et traumatisés, les jumeaux s'évanouirent.

**FIN DU RÊVE DE MICHIYO. **

Michiyo se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait encore rêvé à cette nuit tragique. Elle espérait ne pas avoir réveillé Sasuke. Elle se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer à déjeuner. Elle entendit des pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. C'était Sasuke, elle l'avait réveillé.

Michiyo : Nii-San… Tu pouvais dormir plus longtemps ce matin, c'est mon tour de faire le déjeuner.

Sasuke : Hn

Michiyo : Tu pourrais alimenter ton vocabulaire des fois t'arrête pas de dire Hn.

Sasuke : OK … de toute façon il faut aller au terrain d'entrainement pour rejoindre Kakashi- Sensei.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Nouveaux Ninjas à Konoha

Konoha, début des examens

Près de la porte principale de konoha, 4 personnes approchent. Ils portent tous le bandeau frontal de Suna. Il y a deux filles et deux garçons. Izumo et Kotetsu, toujours de garde remarquent qu'il n'y a aucun sensei avec eux.

Izumo : Regarde Kotetsu, ils n'ont pas de sensei, penses-tu qu'ils viennent pour l'examen chuunin ?

Kotetsu : Je l'ignore Izumo, demandons leurs, ainsi que leur laissez-passer.

Les 4 de Suna arrêtent aux portes de Konoha.

Izumo: Bienvenue à Konoha! Puis-je voir vos laissez-passer ?

Koharu : Pas de problème, voila !

Kotetsu : Vous venez pour l'examen chuunin ?

Koharu : oui en effet

Izumo : Alors, ou est votre sensei ?

Koharu : euh… c'est moi

Kotetsu : Vous rigolez n'est-ce pas ?

Temari : Je sais qu'elle est plus jeune que nous, mais c'est belle et bien notre sensei.

Izumo, Kotetsu :?

Koharu : Sa fait 2 ans que je suis juunin.

Kankuro : _en chuchotant _Si je serais vous, je ferais attention à ce que je dis, elle est flippante comme sensei !

Koharu : **QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'A DIS**

Kankuro : Je n'ai rien dit ! _Tremble de toute part_

Koharu : **ben oui, c'est sa**, maintenant, pouvons-nous passer ?

Izumo : _tremblotant _oui oui, pas de problème.

L'équipe entre finalement à konoha.

Koharu : Bon, moi j'ai autre chose à faire, Gaara, tu viens avec moi, Temari et Kankuro, allez vous promener, on se revoit à l'extérieur de l'académie dans 2 heures.

Tout le monde se disperse. Koharu se dirige donc vers son parrain adoré…

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et Michiyo ce dirigeait vers l'académie de ninja pour rejoindre leur sensei. Quand tout a coup, une partie de la clôture bougea toute seule….

Naruto : KONOHAMARU ! Quesque tu fais la ?

Konohamaru : ahaha je vois que tu es un ninja très fort, car tu m'as débusqué

Naruto : non ces juste que tu as raté ton déguisement

Konohamaru : je te propose un combat pour savoir qui est le meilleur ninja !

Sakura : qu'est-ce qu'il fais ce mioche ici !

Konohamaru : ah je vois Naruto c'est ta petite amie _regard séducteur _

Sakura : JE NE SUIS PAS SA PETITE AMIE ! Non mais viens ici pour voir ! Shanaro

Konohamaru : calme toi … Sakura_ lui court après … _non touche moi pas ! AIE tu ma fais mal

Naruto : attention Konohamaru tu vas rentrer dans ce truc

Kankuro : hey tu ne pourrais pas regarder ou tu vas non mais ! Je hais les jeunes

Temari : Kankuro lâche le tu veux, on n'est pas là pour ca

Sasuke tire alors une pierre sur la main de Kankuro, celui-ci lâche alors Konohamaru. Michiyo met alors son kunai à la gorge de Kankuro

…: Sa suffit, Kankuro, excuse-toi

Kankuro : Ga… Gaara

Michiyo : Il a intérêt à s'excuser

… : Il s'excuse, mais maintenant, lâche mon élève veux-tu

Sasuke : Montre-toi.

Sakura : Et dites-nous, vous êtes de Suna, vous n'êtes pas supposé être dans notre village, dites nous pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Koharu : _en apparaissant _Pas très futé pour quelqu'un de Konoha. Nous sommes ici pour l'examen de sélection des chuunin, voici les passes de mes élèves.

Sakura : Mais vous ne pouvez pas être Juunin, vous ressemblez à quelqu'un de notre âge.

Koharu : Désolé de te décevoir ma petite, mais je suis bel et bien plus jeune que mes élèves, mais je suis vraiment juunin **COMPRIS** !

Temari : oui, je crois qu'ils ont compris.

Koharu : Bon, maintenant, allons y.

Apres le départ de l'équipe de Suna

Naruto : elle fait vraiment peur cette fille là

Sakura, Sasuke et Michiyo : OUI !

Un homme apparu derrière eux

Kakashi : Yo ! Les jeunes vous allez bien tenez vos passe pour l'examen de chuunin

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei vous ne nous aviez pas dit que c'était un examen qui nous attendait

Kakashi : AHAHA ces vrai j'avais oublié

Naruto : vous oublié tout le temps de toute manière !

Kakashi : ahahahah…..

Pendant l'examen, dans le bureau des juunin une jeune personne entra.

Asuma : Comment pensez-vous que les gamins s'en sortent ?

Kakashi : Bien je crois.

Kurenai : Qui s'occupe de la première épreuve déjà ?

Gai : à ce qu'on dit, sa serais Ibiki

Kurenai : Qui est Ibiki ?

Kakashi : Ah oui, tu es une nouvelle juunin, donc c'est normal que tu ne sache rien, Ibiki est le maitre dans l'art de la torture. Il est le chef de la section d'interrogatoire de Konoha.

Asuma : Ouais, j'espère que l'examen va bien se passer.

Koharu s'approcha alors de la conversation.

Koharu : Moi je crois que vous feriez mieux d'avoir plus confiance en vos élèves.

Gai : Qui est-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu la et non à l'examen ?

Koharu : Est-ce si difficile de croire que je suis réellement juunin ?

Kurenai : À cause de ton âge peut-être ! Au juste, tu as quel âge ?

Koharu : 12 ans pour être sincère.

Asuma : D'accord, mais comment t'appelles-tu ?

Koharu : Koharu, pourquoi ?

Kakashi : mais…mais _elle me dit quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

Koharu regarda finalement vers Kakashi et le reconnut toute suite. Elle lui sauta alors dans les bras !

Koharu : **Parrain**

Kakashi : Ko…Koharu, c'est vraiment toi ?

Koharu : oui

Kakashi : _en pleure _Je croyais que tu étais morte en même temps que ton père.

Koharu : Et non, mais on en reparlera une autre fois, d'accord ?

Kakashi : D'accord

Asuma : Euh, Kakashi, tu la connais ?

Kakashi : oui c'est ma filleule.

Koharu : D'accords, je vais vous dire mon nom, mais ceci est un **secret classé niveau** **S**. Il est important de ne rien dire. Je m'appelle Koharu Namikaze-Uzumaki !

Gai : mais, tu es la fille de….

Kakashi : La fille d'Akito Namikaze et Emi Uzumaki, ainsi que la cousine de Naruto

Gai, Asuma, Kurenai : **QUOI** !

Koharu : Et oui, mais chut ! Secret. Personne ne doit être au courant, **SURTOUT **Naruto, c'est moi qui dois le mettre au courant et personne d'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Nous allons enlever la partit de la première épreuve parce que cela serait trop long a écrire donc, nous allons la commencer quand Anko arrive dans la salle d'examen et dit que la seconde épreuve de l'examen commence. **

Chapitre 5

La seconde épreuve

Une jeune femme entra dans la salle de façons théâtrale en disant.

Anko : que la SECONDE épreuve commence !

Tout les Genin présent dans la salle se sont dit que cette femme était un peu beaucoup et énormément dingue. Il y avait seulement une personne très heureuse de pouvoir finir la première épreuve

Naruto : YEAH ! Enfin fini

Sakura et Michiyo : BAKA !

La team 7 suivie le reste foule vers la foret de la mort. La majorité des gens avait un peu peur, ils étaient craintif a l'idée de devoir ce battre contre leur amis pour réussir.

Anko : bon tout le monde on ce ferme ! Je vais expliquer le but de la seconde épreuve. Dans le fond, vous avez cinq jours pour rendre à une tour au centre de la foret derrière nous…

Naruto : ces juste ca l'épreuve ca va être facile ! Je me vois déjà chuunin

Sakura : la ferme baka ! Anko-sensei n'avais pas fini de parler

Anko : merci jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui connait mon nom … bon ces quoi que je disais déjà… Ah oui ces vrai vous allez devoir vous battre pour survivre et pour récupéré un des ces deux parchemins _en souriant sadiquement au Genin _

Sakura : mais sensei … qu'est-ce qui ce passe si on ne veut pas ce battre ?

Anko : ces simples vous allez simplement mourir dans de atroces souffrances et votre coéquipier pleura votre mort. Vous avez d'autre question ?

Tout le monde : …..

Anko : bien ! Que tout le monde ce dirige vers les examinateurs pour recevoir votre parchemins et après aller vers votre porte respective

Les Genin ce dispersèrent rapidement, sauf notre équipe favorite, la team 7 qui discutait entre eux.

Naruto : elle me fait peur cette sensei…

Sasuke : hm

Michiyo : tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je te les dis combien de fois que t'avais une bouche et que sa servais à parler _en frappant la tête de Sasuke _

Sakura : ces peut-être ton frère mais lâche Sasuke toute suite !

Michiyo : toi la fan-girl de Sasuke ferme la et puis je ne veux pas t'entendre parler durant tout le long de l'épreuve ta voix dérange mes tympans

Sakura : ah oui ! Tu veux que je me la ferme, commence par toi en premier face de singe ! Shanaro !

Michiyo : ….._se jettent sur Sakura _

Les deux garçons du groupe venèrent séparer Sakura et Michiyo. Après ce petit règlement de compte Sakura ce tenait loin de Michiyo. L'équipe ce présenta aux examinateurs et ils leur donneraient celui de la terre. Ensuite l'équipe alla ce placer devant leur porte respective.

Anko : que la seconde épreuve commence !

Suite à ces mots toutes les grilles s'ouvrirent et les Genin commencèrent leur aventure.

Durant cette épreuve l'équipe 7 rencontra un léger problème. Cette embuche était le Sannin légendaire Orochimaru. Il voulait le Dôjutsu de la famille Uchiwa, le puissant Sharingan comme on le sait déjà il apposa la marque maudite sur le corps de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa sœur jumelle Michiyo était la …

Michiyo : hey lâche tout suite mon frère sinon tu vas gouter au pouvoir des Uchiwa_ en activant le Sharingan _

Orochimaru: Him...Him... Him ...Him ... Him...AHAHAHAHAHAH! Intéressant, intéressant il y aurait donc un autre Uchiwa en vie…. Tu me donne le gout de t'apposer ma marque mais avant je vais te tester en combat …

Michiyo : pas de problème papi tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Sasuke : fais …..p..pas c…ca Michiyo

Michiyo : inquiète toi pas je sais me battre

Orochimaru : oh ! Que ces touchant aller viens te battre

Michiyo : Doton doro houshi *

Orochimaru : oh une utilisatrice Doton, dommage que ce soi si facile à éviter

Michiyo : _pense si il_ _a été capable d'éviter mon attaque je vais devoir l'empêcher de bouger_ mange ca Doton ganban kyuu* je pense que j'ai réussi à l'avoir….

Orochimaru : pathétique …. Si tu pensais m'avoir avec cette technique tu trompe moi aussi je suis utilisateur Doton.

Michiyo : _pense merde, merde, merde pas le choix je vais utiliser mes dernière réserver de chakra pour cette technique _

Katon hotarubi *

Hidaruma ! *

Orochimaru : HIM…HIM…HIM… pathétique, encore plus pathétique. Mais je vois que tu sais te battre, donc je vais aussi t'apposer mon seau.

* Le fleuve torrentiel

*Le tombeau de la roche

*Lucioles ardentes

*Poupée Brasier

Nous espérons que ces chapitre vous à plu ! Si vous avez des questions sur les personnages, n'hésitez pas ^^ Envoyez-nous des reviews.

Vos deux auteures, Koharu Michiyo et Michiyo Miharu.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

La tour

L'équipe de Suna fut la première équipe à arriver à la tour après seulement une demi-heure dans la forêt. En arrivant, ils déroulèrent les deux rouleaux en même temps. Un nuage de fumée apparu alors, suivi de leur sensei.

Koharu : Bonjour tout le monde, je vois que vous avez fini l'épreuve en très peu de temps, moins d'une heure après le début, félicitation.

Gaara : Sa l'a été un jeu d'enfant.

Temari, Kankuro : _en chuchotant _Parle pour toi

Gaara : _regard meurtrier envers son frère et sa sœur_

Temari, Kankuro : Gloups, pardon Gaara _tremblent de toute part_

Koharu : Bon, puisqu'il reste un peu moins de 5 jours, vous pouvez aller vous reposer **ET JE VEUX QUE TOUT SE PASSE DANS L'ORDRE**, compris ?

Temari, Kankuro : Aucun problème.

Suite à cela, tout le monde se sépara dans la tour. Koharu retourna auprès des sensei de Konoha pour revoir son parrain adoré ainsi que le maitre Hokage.

Koharu : Salut la compagnie.

Ibiki : Qui es-tu ?

Koharu : Koharu, Juunin de Suna et filleule de Kakashi !

Anko : Est-ce vrai Kakashi ?

Kakashi : Oui en effet =_=``

Koharu : Maître Hokage, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Hiruzen : Mais bien sur.

Hiruzen et Koharu s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe, assez loin pour que personne n'entendent la conversation.

Hiruzen : Bon, que voulez-vous.

Koharu : Premièrement, je vais me présenter et vous informer d'une double mission que m'a donnée le maître kazekage avant de venir dans ce village.

Hiruzen : Allez-y.

Koharu : Donc premièrement, je m'appelle Koharu Namikaze-Uzumaki

Hiruzen : Tu veux dire, la fille d'Akito, le frère de Minato, et sa femme ?

Koharu : Oui en effet, ainsi que la cousine de Naruto.

Hiruzen : Sa alors, on te croyait morte en même temps que ton père.

Koharu : Et non, c'est le conseil de Suna qui m'a caché à la suite de la mort de mon père, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Hiruzen : Oui, c'est vrai, parle moi de ta double mission.

Koharu : D'accord, mais écoutez moi bien, je ne le répèterais pas. Je viens ici sous l'ordre du kazekage uniquement, donc, écoutez moi jusqu'à la fin, sans m'interrompre.

Donc, voila, il y a près d'une semaine, Suna à fait alliance avec le village d'Oto, le nouveau village créer à la frontière du pays du riz. Leur chef est venu voir et la menacé, mais ceci est confidentiel et donc, à part le kazekage, je suis la seule au courant.

Celui-ci veut absolument détruire Konoha lors de la dernière épreuve. Suna a alors eu comme mission d'attaquer Konoha avec les gens d'Oto.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une double mission. Celle-ci étant de vous avertir que si Suna entrait dans la bataille, c'était que le kazekage sera mort, en bref, un imposteur qui sera à sa place. Cet imposteur serait alors Orochimaru. Donc, rendu la, je ferais en sorte que mon équipe ne participe pas à la bataille, et croyez-moi, mon équipe à assez peur de moi pour ne pas aller à l'encontre de mes règles.

Ce qui fait que sans l'aide de mon équipe, tous les ninjas de Suna vont rapidement se replier et donc laisser Oto en brisant l'alliance.

Hiruzen : Merci de m'avoir prévenu

Koharu : Oh oui, si Orochimaru se présente, laissez moi le plaisir de le vaincre. Pour l'honneur de mon père.

Hiruzen : S'il ne s'attaque pas directe à moi et qu'il va te voir en premier, mais merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Koharu : Ça m'a fait plaisir.

Hiruzen : Retournons voir les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.

Koharu : **Nous revoilà** !

5 jours plus tard

Tous les élèves ayant réussi la 2e épreuve étaient placé en rang devant l'Hokage. Celui-ci leur expliqua que, du au nombre élevé de participants, ils devront faire une épreuve préliminaire.

Hayate : Voici la liste des combattants.

Sasuke Uchiwa vs. Yoroi Akadou

Michiyo Uchiwa vs. Kabuto Yakushi

Misumi Tsuguru vs. Kankuro no sabaku

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

Tenten vs. Temari no sabaku

Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga

Choji Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta

Gaara no sabaku vs. Rock Lee

Auteur: Les combats sont tous les mêmes excepté ceux de Michiyo vs. Kabuto.

Hayate : Michiyo Uchiwa et Kabuto Yakushi, est ce que vous êtes prêt pour votre combat

Michiyo et Kabuto : Hai !

Kabuto : inquiète toi pas t'auras pas trop mal je vais faire ca rapide et secs

Michiyo : ben oui ben oui ! Ces plus toi qui va avoir mal entre nous deux

Hayate : que le deuxième match commence !

Kabuto envoya des shuriken a Michiyo qui les évita tous. Ensuite il lui envoya deux kunai explosif vers elle. Michiyo profita de cet instant pour faire une technique Katon.

Michiyo : Katon hosenka*

Kabuto fut touché par un des shuriken enflammé lancé par Michiyo, mais au lieu de riposter il commença à rire. Il savait que Michiyo n'avait plus de chakra a cause de la marque maudite et qu'elle allait devoir l'utiliser.

Kabuto : (_pense) je vais utiliser une technique paralysante comme ca elle va être obligé d'utiliser la marque _chakra no gokusha*

Kabuto fonça sur Michiyo et réussie à la toucher au niveau du cœur et instanément Michiyo ce retrouve paralyser.

Michiyo : _(pense) merde je peux plus bouger… il m'a eu merde je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant… Nii-San a déjà réussie son combat …. Aie mon cou, cette marque me fais tellement souffrir … j'en ai pas besoin pour combattre… ah j'ai trouvé je vais concentré le peu de chakra qu'ils me restent dans mon cœur et je vais utiliser le taijutsu sur lui espérons que sa marche …. _

Kabuto : je vois que ma technique fais effet ... tu ne pourras jamais t'en défaire ces perdu d'avance abandonne avant que je te tue

Michiyo : pffff méchante technique j'ai été capable de m'en défaire facilement 

Kabuto : c…comment … jamais personne n'avais réussie en s'en défaire comment tu as fais

Michiyo : ces simple, j'ai simplement concentré mon chakra ou tu m'avais frappé lentement j'ai dilué ton cakra présent dans mon organisme au mien… maintenant tu vas perdre

Michiyo se rua sur Kabuto enchainant coup poing après coup de poing ainsi que coup de pied après coup de pied. A la fin des ces coup Kabuto avait le nez cassé, deux cote fêle ainsi qu'une vertèbre de brisé

Hayate : vue que le concurrent Kabuto Yakushi n'est plus apte a ce battre je déclare vainqueur Michiyo Uchiwa

Michiyo se dirigea vers les estrades.

Koharu : _chuchotant _Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais viens avec moi, je vais sceller la marque que tu as dans le cou à la demande de Kakashi.

Michiyo : Mais tu es la sensei de Suna

Koharu : Et oui, mais la n'est pas le problème, nous devons immédiatement sceller la

marque avant qu'elle ne fasse de dommage.

Michiyo : D'accord

Elles partirent dans une pièce plus éloigné, à quelques pas de celle ou Kakashi à emmené Sasuke.

Michiyo : Je crois que tu devrais te présenter non ?

Koharu : D'accord, je m'appelle Koharu Namikaze

Michiyo : Comme le 4e Hokage ?

Koharu : Oui en effet. Maintenant, scellons cette marque maudite.

Michiyo : D'accord et merci.

Koharu : Mais de rien et encore désolé pour mes élèves il y a près d'une semaine

Michiyo : C'est pardonné

Elles s'installèrent, à la demande de Koharu, Michiyo enleva sont haut et garda les bandages qu'elle avait sur le torse. Koharu écrivit alors des signes sur le torse ainsi que sur le sol.

Koharu : Fuuja Houin*

La marque maudite fut alors scellé. Michiyo, du à l'effort, tomba dans les pommes.

… : KUKUKU comme tu as grandi

Koharu : _se relève en vitesse _**OROCHIMARU !**

*Technique de la balsamine

*Technique pour paralyser totalement un membre

*fuuinjutsu, scellement d'une marque maudite.

Espérons que ce chapitre vous à plu. 3 chapitres de posté en une journée.

Koharu Michiyo et Michiyo Miharu


End file.
